Heat
by madmerica
Summary: In a place where nobody knows Olivia she meets the one person she never thought she would in a place like this.


A/N: One shot. Not written in character because I was just having a little fun. I think Peter & Olivia should get a room.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fringe but I wouldn't mind showering Peter in my home. ;)

**HEAT**

She was ready to disrobe her bathrobe as she caught sight of a superb body. She could only see his back but in that moment that was enough. She took in the sight. She was human after all.

In a place like this she was used to seeing old men naked, scooting around in their crocs and telling stories on illnesses, getting old and what jocks they were back in the day.

Occasionally a young man would show up nice enough to look at. Trim, bronzed body and all. She had a light crush on him until she noticed his painted toenails. After all those years they've come to know each other and now she knew that Tony was gay and he became her confidante in this place.

But seeing another man of her age here was unusual.

"Maybe he's a friend of Tony?" she thought. But she hadn't seen Tony at all today. So she marvelled at the anonymous back glistening with sweat. Drops running down his spine to the Speedo clad butt. Oh what a nice butt that was. Not at all an athletes body but fit none the less. (She didn't really care for all bulked up men.) He was at least 6ft tall and had short brown hair. Now he turned on the ice-cold shower and the spray hit him on the neck as he was facing the wall. Something about him seemed familiar but she just couldn't place him. And then he turned around.

She froze. Standing there in front of her dressed only in dark blue Speedos was Peter Bishop. He was busy getting the cold water over his marvellous body and for a moment Olivia thought about turning around and leave this place behind. But he looked up in that split second and caught her staring at him. He showed a surprised smile pushed the button once more and put on an evil grin. Oh god, she would pay for this. He slung a towel around his hips and approaches her.

"Well, hi sweetheart" he said that smile still plastered on is face. He knew she secretly loved that nickname.

"What are you doing here? Nobody knows I come here so…. Why are you here?" it all rushed out of her system. This was her sacred place. Not even John (the prude) knew about it.

"Nobody told me you're here. How so if nobody knows you come here in the first place?"

"But why are you here?" 

"Believe it or not but I enjoy this a lot."

"You come here often?"

"No. First time here. But in Mongolia I went to the traditional sweat hut and I always loved it."

"Sweat hut?" 

" Yeah, you know the concept of steam and heat helping you feel good is not secluded to the western half of the world. They put up a jurte, a tent of some sorts, and heat it up. All the elderly go in there for comfort and health reasons. And the younger ones for more or less the same. It's just so …."

"You tell me you went to a sauna in Mongolia? On a regular basis no less?" 

"… different. Huh? Yes, I did. And I thought about picking up that habit again."

"Huh" was all she managed to say. Bummer. This was her place after all.

"Anyway" he continued "it's different here. For once you don't wear clothes at all."

As she heard this she gagged at her bottle of Evian she was just about to drink. Pictures of naked Peter flashing in her mind.

"Nothing at all?" 

"Well, yes. Not all people are so timid about their bodies as the Americans. Actually it's normal to go naked. Didn't you know that?" he asked.

"I guess I didn't." Thinking about this she stared at his flat, tones stomach without noticing it. He chuckled.

"Livia" he said calmly and approached her a little so he just came into her personal space. The movement brought her out of her reverie. Startled she looked up.

"What?"

"That's not fair."

"Huh? Come again?"

"It's not fair you've seen me in just my Speedos and I have to look at that bathrobe" he smiled this wicked grin of his.

"Oh. OH! Shut up Bishop!"

"Come on. I've seen you in your undies before, Every time you got into that damn tank" he chuckled again not giving her any space to cop out of this situation.

"So, what's the point then anyway?" she asked a little annoyed and yet stirred up by his presence. She could feel his stare on her and it gave her shivers.

"Point is every time you go into the tank I have a lot of other things on my mind then just checking you out." He couldn't believe he just told her that.

"So you wanna check me out?" she asked a little hesitant.

"Sure." He always did it in the lab, albeit secretly.

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do in a sauna. Checking people out but saying you go here for your well being."

"Have you seen the men here? I'd never do that." She lied. She flat out lied and her cheeks just flushed a light shade of crimson.

He leaned in his lips lightly touching her earlobe and whispered. "You're liar. I saw your reflection when I was in the shower and I think you totally checked me out. And from your flushed face and the fact that you didn't bolt I think you secretly whish for me to look at you the same way. And I'D love to 'Livia."

He was still close to her and if she turned her head now she would just be able to kiss him on his lips, feel the stubble on his chin. But she didn't turn. Instead she unfastened her bathrobe and discarded it to a nearby canopy. Luckily she wore that black bikini she once had bought for a vacation with John to Barbados and not the ugly one-piece she usually wore for swim practise.

She could tell she'd caught him off guard. He took a step back and took in every inch of her body. His eyes grew wider and that humorous look in them faded and was replaced by something new. Raw and beautiful. Passion, maybe? Closing the gap again he took her hand and held it to his chest. Olivia looked up, her look unguarded and full of lust.

"Livia…"

"Peter…"

"I think it was this way to the locker room" he tugged at her hand and she grinned and followed his lead.

The End

FF_2277686_**2**


End file.
